hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Howiter1/Hetalia: Axis of Evil!
Hey guys! As you may know, I had put a red link in my North Korea OC. I was planning a possible fanfiction with her, and the Axis of Evil and the Outpost of Tyranny that the US had dubbed the countries as. No idea for a plot, but we know that: #The Axis of Evil and America are the Main characters. #The Outposts of Tyranny are Deltagonists. #This wil take place in 2006, a few months before Serbia and Montenegro formally ended Yugoslavia. #No confirmation if Prussia will appear in the fiction since the year is NOT in 1939-1945 or 1945-1991. He might, he might not. It depends if you want him. Leave a suggestion on what I should do with him. #There will be new characters aka my OCs. Others are welcome to introduce theirs. #Tix19's Balkan OCs WILL be here, but I'm using headcanons for them. #New Random stuff! I might include South Korea singing Gangnam style even though it's a 2013 song just for the lols. #South Korea WILL be in the fiction, HOWEVER, it will be the way I potray him with headcanons and some changes to his personality. He'll still be happy and cheery, but not offensive. Because I think the most offensive Korean would be North, but she's okay because they're an enemy to the South Koreans. #The Axis and Allies are no more since we are not longer in World War II. Instead, we have NATO, EU and such. That means, Germany and Japan are on strict watch by America. #Mr. UN '''will '''appear. I don't know when. #I don't know about Romano, same issue with the Prussia issue. I might inclue him as a representation of either Sardinia, Kingdom of the Two Slices or so. Again, leave a suggestion of what I can do with him. #A new trio, the Wealthy European Trio will be here! :3 That would be, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg and Monaco. #Switzerland and Liechtenstein's relation... I know for sure, Switzerland would be extremely proud that Liechtenstein blossomed into wealth, surpassing his GPD and such. I don't know if Liechtenstein would really need Switzerland's help with money anymore. I am going to keep their relation, but Switzerland is not trigger happy, and now reletevintly peaceful with everyone. (of course, nations like Belgium, France, America and the Germanics are on his good side still) #I might adopt a Banker personality for Switzerland :P just so it can be funny. Him owning the world bank. *might ship Zimbabwe and Burma <3* #I had confirmed the genders of the nations. Iran, Iraq, Zimbabwe, West Libya and Syria are men, North Korea, and Burma are women. #Yes, I WILL include my new former Soviet Union OCs, which comprises of the rest of the former Soviet Union, and I will include the 4 partially reconized states. There's alot more I will consider before writing. Please pop a suggestion! Thanks! ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 21:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts